Floor Guardian
Floor Guardians (階層守護者) are a group of NPCs, who manage the defense of their own floors and they have the highest authority of all NPCs in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the Supreme Being's chosen elite NPCs, the denizens of Nazarick show proper respect to the Floor Guardians for their immense authority and terrifying power. Background Floor Guardians roles were similar to 'stage bosses' of a dungeon. Each of them manages the defensive system of their own floor. For that reason, all of them have the highest authority among the NPCs, and most of them (except Victim) are very powerful level 100 NPC. After the teleportation, they closely serve the guildmaster Ainz Ooal Gown. Now given more freedom and additional duties, they have been slowly gathering resources and monsters to strengthen Nazarick. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga, the last of Forty-One Supreme Beings, sensing a disturbing change in the state of the world summons the Floor Guardians to the sixth floor. At the Amphitheater, with exception of Gargantua and Victim, the Floor Guardians have gathered. Here they submit their absolute loyalty to Momonga. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During the rebellion of Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Floor Guardians gathered in the tenth floor of Nazarick to discuss how to deal with the situation. After larning that Shalltear was possibly brainwashed by a World Item, Ainz opted to handle her himself. Aura and Mare, armed with World Items escorted Ainz to Shalltear's location and were ordered to contain the area an ensure nothing would disturb his battle. The other Guardians were ordered to remain in Nazarick, with Cocytus ensuring that they did not interfere to come to their master's aid. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Floor Guardians convened in the throne chamber of Nazarick. Cocytus appeared before his master and his fellow Guardians to answer for his failure in annihilating the Lizardmen Alliance. The Floor Guardians witnessed Cocytus plea to spare the lizardmen, and proposed conquering them instead. With the persuasive argument from Demiurge the petition was accepted with the full support of the Guardians. The Two Leaders Arc To strengthen his bond with the Floor Guardians, Ainz invited Demiurge, Cocytus and Mare to a visit to Spa Resort Nazarick. While the session was supposed to be a private one with the male Floor Guardians, Albedo had also planned a similar bonding session with Aura and Shalltear. The female Guardians' lewdness earned them the ire of the Lion Golem which attacked them in the women's section, prompting the men to aid them. The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Floor Guardians were in attendance in Ainz's throne room when the Imperial delegation from the Baharuth Empire arrived. After Ainz agreed to an alliance with Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the Guardians and their master convened for a private meeting. Demiurge proposed they form their own nation and name Ainz Ooal Gown their king. Cocytus then bequeath Ainz the title of Sorcerer King to mark the occasion. Strength It is obvious that the Floor Guardians (except Victim) have their own high combat ability, yet there are still NPCs that are stronger than the floor guardians in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. For example, the most powerful NPC of Nazarick is Rubedo, and it is confirmed that some Area Guardians optimized in battle are stronger than relatively weak floor guardian. Among the Floor Guardians, Shalltear is the strongest Floor Guardian, and Mare can compete for first and second place with her, following the mentioned of Sebas. Known Members * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Victim * Gargantua Trivia * They have personal bodyguards with the level 75 to guard them when they travel outside of Nazarick. * Similar to how nobles pride themselves of their bloodlines, the Floor Guardians take pride and dignity to being personal creations of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. * According to Maruyama's conversation with the interviewer, there are going to be multiple countries in the middle of the continent and they will eventually make an alliance and fight against the Floor Guardians in a huge war. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Nazarick